


The Blank Grave

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: He stumbles upon it by accident.The stone slab was obviously some type of gravestone. It was bare of any name, year, and message but Sai had heard of these bare markers. He knew that this person had been a shinobi who had committed suicide; a dishonorable act for clans.But why was it beside the Naka River and not near the other graves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to see a story about Sai making friends with Itachi AND Shisui. I think Shisui (if Shisui were still alive) would take a liking to Sai since he looks a lot like Sauske and same with Itachi. I don't know this is just an idea I had.
> 
> It takes place years before Sai meets Naruto and for the sake of the story lets pretend Sai already had his name by this time.

He stumbles upon it by accident.

The stone slab was obviously some type of gravestone. It was bare of any name, year, and message but Sai had heard of these bare markers. He knew that this person had probably been a shinobi who had committed suicide; a dishonorable act for clans.

But why was it beside the Naka River and not near the other graves? Perhaps this specific spot meant something to the person?

Sai wasn’t sure. He had never been good with emotions, had never grasped how they worked and what they meant to people to drive them to do certain (sometimes drastic) things. He was taught that emotions were flaws you were better living without, that they hinder your motive, and endanger the mission. Sai had grown up with this mentality. It was all he knew. It was all he would probably ever know so wasting his time trying to figure this out was not something he foresaw himself doing.

And yet…

He came back the next day and stared at the blank grave.

Sai had never attended a funeral. If a teammate was killed on a mission, they were to be left behind so that the others could fulfill the mission. That was how they would be honored, Sure, they would be recognized for their bravery and their sacrifice, but that was it. They were seldom spoken of again.

Sai doesn’t know this person. He doesn’t know what clan they are from or even if he belonged to Konoha. He shouldn’t be here. This was not his ally, not his superior. He should walk away. 

Instead, he crouched in front of the stone and observed how it was cracked slightly at the corners. It was years old but Sai could tell it was looked after. Someone still comes around to clean it, make sure no leaves cover it. Someone still cares for this person.

Sai had heard of people leaving flowers for the deceased at their grave mark but Sai has no flowers. He has nothing to offer the person buried underneath. He has nothing but his words.

“I’m sure whoever you were, you fought for your mission before you lost your battle.”

It sounds pathetic but it’s all Sai can offer the person underneath. 

He leaves the spot feeling like someone was watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai tells himself that he shouldn’t visit the grave anymore. For all he knows, the person could have been someone terrible, someone who threatened the peace of Konoha and that goes against everything he was trained to fight for.

He returns to the blank marker with his sketchbook.

The Naka River would be a nice landscape to draw, is what he tells himself as an excuse for coming back. There’s a thought in the back of his head that tells him if he gets caught it may cause him some trouble. He doesn’t know how, but it might. He squashes that thought and rests his back against a tree that is near the marker.

The spot on the tree he rests on looks a little worn, as if someone had been sitting in this same spot for hours on end. Sai hopes whoever it is doesn’t show up and if they do, that they don’t mind him sitting here.

He’s an hour into sketching when he realizes that he hadn’t introduced himself. It’s a silly thought because this person is long gone and have no possible way of hearing him. And yet he sets his sketchbook down and turns to bow at the blank marker because stranger or not, he has respect.

“I am called Sai,” Sai introduces himself, and then feels like he has to explain why he has no last name. “I do not possess a last name— something I’m sure you had in your life— but that is because I don’t really exist.”

It feels a little too personal but the person is dead, they won’t use the information against him. The thought encourages Sai to continue.

“I don’t know who you are, whether you’re male or female, neither or both, and to be honest, I don’t really care.” Sai smiles. He’s been practicing his smiles though others have told him it looks so obviously fake. He knows others would find that statement mean and hurtful but he was merely stating a simple truth. Still, Sai offers an apologetic bow. “If that offends you, I’m very sorry but I would like to thank you for allowing me to sit with you and draw.”

Predictably, there is no answer. Sai sits back down and picks up his sketchbook to continue drawing. He doesn’t speak for the remainder of the time he is there but when he leaves late at night, he offers a bow to the marker and disappears in the brush of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Sai visits the marker, sits beside it and draws. Sometimes he’ll go closer to the river and stare at the water, once again wondering why the person’s marker is here but he doesn’t let the thought get to him. But at the end of the day, he always ends up in the same spot, sharing some comfortable silence with the marker.

But he is with the foundation and he has his duties to uphold. And so, there comes a day when he is assigned a mission that will require him to be gone for a few days. He’s not sure if he should be worried but his first thought after his debriefing was to visit the grave marker and let them know.

So Sai comes back to the marker with two apples. He isn’t sure why he got the second apple or why he set the apple in front of the blank marker while he munches on his own apple but he decides to roll with it. He has been doing strange things all week now.

It’s kind of windy this time and Sai has to constantly fix the apple because it keeps falling over but he doesn’t mind. It’s nice to be occupied with something even if it’s something this simple.

“I’ll be gone on a mission for the next few days.” He smiles down at the marker and from the corner of his eyes, he sees a crow settle on a branch. He pays no mind to it. “It shouldn’t take more than that to finish up so I’ll be sure to stop by after I come back.”

Sai has already gotten used to the one sided conversations he occasionally has with the marker. It's always small things like asking if he could set something beside the grave or a comment about the weather. He thinks this might be what normal people do with deceased loved ones but this person isn’t a loved one of his so he doesn’t make an effort to really talk to them.

At least, he didn’t until today.

Today, Sai sets the apple core on a napkin he brought with him and crosses his legs underneath him. Today, Sai keeps his eye on the cliff that leads to an edge that overlooks a part of the Naka River. Today, Sai decides to have some conversation with the person underneath the ground.

“I don’t think I have ever mentioned this, but I am with the Foundation. We serve and protect Konoha, working in the shadows and doing whatever it takes to keep Konoha safe. Because of our goal Lord Danzo has deemed it necessary to terminate all emotions, and I think I can say I have done a good job of it.” Here Sai smiles but it remains false. “I observe others suffer from emotions like anger, jealousy, sadness, happiness, and love. I don’t understand what is so important about emotions that others seem so keen on hanging onto. It does more damage than it heals. People hurt and betray others and then the victims wonder why they miss the ones who wounded them. It doesn’t make sense to me.”

Sai realizes that sharing this information is pointless. He knows there is no one listening and he’s just wasting breath, but the words won’t stop.

“I wonder what type of person you were in your time. It’s pointless since you’re dead and I will never know the answer but I guess I let myself get too curious.” Sai tilts his head, realizing something. “I guess I’m showing emotion, aren’t I?”

Sai falls into a heavy silence after that. The sky is turning pink from the sunset and Sai knows he should leave now since he has to get ready for his mission in the morning but Sai doesn’t want to leave just yet. He wants to watch the trees sway with the wind and listen to the trickle of the river just a little bit longer.

He is lost in thought when he feels something wet hit his shoulder. He spots a light sprinkle of raindrops falling from the sky onto the grass. That was his sign to leave.

“I have to go now." He tells the grave, standing up and gathering his bag. "I don’t know if the rain bothers you all that much. It would be nice to know.” Once again there is no response, Sai isn’t surprised. He isn't sure how heavy the rain will get tonight and the thought of the grave getting soaked after it had been taken care of before makes something in his chest ache. He can't explain the feeling but he digs in his bag and pulls out his scroll and ink. He quickly draws an umbrella with a flat base and after a quick sign, the umbrella comes out of the scroll. He places it over the marker, making sure it is sturdy and won’t fall over due to the wind.

He stares at it for a few seconds before stepping back. 

“This is the best I can do for now,” he says apologetically. “I’ll make sure to keep it up for you until the rain stops.”

He watches in silent shock as the crow from earlier flies down and settles under the umbrella beside the grave. It caws at the grave and then turns to Sai. It doesn't move from it's spot on the grave.

Sai is okay with this. At least someone will keep the grave company in his absence. He bows as he usually does when he leaves the grave marker and then he’s gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The mission is longer than Sai expected. Sai had underestimated the man he had been assigned to assassinate and had a hard fight but in the end he had managed to bring a gruesome death to the man who dared threaten the safety of Konoha.

Now he returns back to Konoha to report to Lord Danzo that the mission was a success. The threat had been eliminated.

Despite, Danzo having no doubts that Sai would complete the mission but he had also been fairly stern in his debriefing. Sai had suspected that something had happened in his absence because Danzo would not normally mind him taking a few more days to complete the mission as long as it got done. So when Danzo ordered Sai to get on his knees, Sai knew Danzo he would be punished for taking a few more days to finish the assignment. 

It wasn’t the first time Danzo had used Sai to take his anger out on and it certainly would not be the last, Sai was sure. Sai was at Danzo's disposal to use however he felt needed. He had taken the beating without making a sound; Sai had found that the beatings were shorter if he remained stoic and, true to his theory, Lord Danzo had stopped after Sai’s lip and nose begun to bleed.

Lord Danzo dismissed Sai, telling him to report back tomorrow and Sai had left after bowing.

He went straight to the grave marker.

The umbrella was long gone, Sai had made sure that when the rain stopped that night, the ink hadn’t gotten on the grave at all. Looking over it, Sai saw no signs of any loose ink though it did have a few leaves on it. Sai brushed them off, being careful not to get any of his blood on the stone then took his usual seat. He groaned when the movement put pressure on his ribs that were probably bruised a little. He made a note to tend his wounds when he got back to his apartment.

The blood on his lips and nose were starting to dry up so he dug in his bag for a napkin and started to clean it off his face. After he was satisfied with himself, he tossed the napkin back in his bag.

Sai allowed himself to relax against the tree. “I’m sorry I was gone longer than a few days,” he started because he felt they deserved an explanation. “The mission took an unexpected turn but I was able to follow through with my orders. Konoha remains safe.”

Sai wants to talk about the mission, something he has found himself never wanting to do before. Normally, he would file away the mission in the back of his head and focus on what to expect for the next one but he hasn’t been following his routine lately anyways. He wants to tell the person about his latest victims goal to ruin Konoha but he decides against it last minute. He also knows that it is impossible to speak about it without him risking going into a coma or dying. The curse mark on his tongue prevents him from speaking about any of his assignments or about Lord Danzo’s plans. Instead, he tilts his head down at the blank grave and offers a smile.

“I’m sure you haven’t been doing much in my absence.”

Maybe Sai is just exhausted, but he feels like his smile was bordering on genuine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi finally comes into the story

Days go by and Sai returns to the grave. He doesn’t have much time to stay because of the missions he is constantly being sent on (Danzo deemed it necessary for Sai to get more practice so he will not repeat his earlier mistake) but he always make sure to come by and visit the grave. No matter how exhausted he may be, he will always find the time to stop by and greet the blank grave.

Sometimes he will bring small snacks (always in pairs) and eat in comfortable silence, other times he will draw the sky, the cliff, the Naka River, or the grave itself. More often than he would like to admit, he finds himself talking to the grave about little things. Never about his mission because he is forbidden from doing such a thing but he talks about the little things: the smell of sweets, a dog he saw in the village, his new artworks that are all nameless, gossip he heard being passed around in the village that he could care less about. 

It’s a nice change to have someone to talk to even if that person is dead and will never reply to them. If anything, the thought comforts Sai. There will be no one to tell him he is being insensitive when he talks about his opinions on certain emotions and how others display it.

“I brought dango,” Sai says, taking his usual seat and setting a napkin down to put the dango on. He has never tried dango since he wasn’t supposed to be interested in trying new things that don’t relate to a mission but something about the candies had convinced him to buy some and bring them to the grave. He has two sticks of dango; one for himself and one for the nameless person who has shared their time with Sai.

“I’m not sure if you ate dango in your lifetime but this is my first time trying it.” 

Sai eats the first dango and chews slowly, letting himself enjoy the flavor. It’s sweet, not something he is used to but he enjoys it. He sets the napkin between himself and the grave and finishes his dango in silence.

Somewhere during that time, he felt eyes watching him. He expected it to be the crow that is occasionally on a branch, watching from a distance. But the crow is nowhere to be seen so he figures someone has finally caught him. He doesn't react, only continues to chew his dango. He's completely silent so he hears the light footsteps approaching him from behind.

“Do you like it?”

The voice didn’t surprise him but when he glanced behind him, he was silently shocked to see Itachi Uchiha standing in the shadows. His sharingan was activated, though it looked like he posed no threat at the moment. But you could never tell with Uchiha.

Sai swallowed his last dango and calmly reached in his bag for his scroll and ink.

Itachi watched the artist move calmly, rolling his scroll out and drawing some tigers. He made no move to get closer or back away. Just watched.

“It’s delicious,” Sai answered Itachi’s question as he finished the final touches on the tigers. “It’s sweet, though I’ve been told it is served best with green tea.”

Sai made no move to proceed with his super beast scroll. He waited for Itachi to move first. The Uchiha hadn’t moved a muscle but Sai had seen the slight movement in his eyes fall on the second dango. So Sai did the only thing he could think of.

“Would you like to join me? You don’t pose any threat and I doubt the person underneath would be able to eat it. It would be a waste.”

"Then why bring it at all?"

Sai blinked. "I'm not really sure."

Itachi stayed still for a minute, just watching and weighing his options. Slowly, he made his way beside Sai and took a seat.

Sai put his scroll to the side and handed the second dango to Itachi. The Uchiha took it with a thank you.

A pregnant silence fell between them and Sai wondered why the Uchiha was here, of all places. He would expect the Akatsuki member to be somewhere in the village trying to steal the nine tails jinchuriki again, not here at the unmarked grave. Unless…

“I take it you know this person?” Sai asked conversationally. Predictably, Itachi didn’t answer. “If I’m correct then you must have been the one who would always sit against this tree for hours on end.”

To this, Itachi glanced at Sai with an unreadable expression. “And if I am?” It sounded like a challenge but Sai gave him a smile.

“Then I want to apologize for taking your spot.”

For a split second, Sai thought he saw Itachi looked surprised. This apparently wasn’t the answer Itachi had been expecting and Sai was a little proud that he was able to surprise the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi bit into a dango and let his eyes rest on the blank grave. If Sai were to guess, he would say Itachi looked like he was remembering something. A memory with the person this grave honors perhaps?

“We used to eat dango together after missions,” Itachi spoke, voice calm and steady. “He enjoyed them, so thank you for bringing him some.”

Now it was Sai’s turn to be surprised. He had not expected a thank you from Itachi for something as simple as bringing dango to a blank grave, but at least he had some information on the person he had been spending time with.

Itachi continued speaking. “You don’t have to come visit his grave. It is not your mission. And yet you still come by almost everyday, after missions, without fail.” It’s worded to sound like a question. A question Sai doesn’t know the answer to but now he knew Itachi had been here from the beginning, just watching him sit with this blank grave and talk, share food, and draw beside. He didn’t know how to feel about this information, he was confused and it frustrated him that this had left him confused. Was it normal for others to watch people for days on end without saying anything? Especially when they had no intent to attack? He frowned, brows furrowed as he tried to banish the negative emotions.

“How well do you understand emotions?”

For Sai, the answer came automatically. “Emotions are useless and difficult. There is no use for them in a mission.”

Itachi finally glanced at him and Sai watched as his sharingan deactivated. Black eyes stared back at him and Sai decided Itachi was no threat to him. At least not now. Even if Itachi was here to fight, Sai would be no match for him but he would not go down without a fight.

“What is your name?”

“I am called Sai but that is not my real name.”

The Uchiha blinked, expecting an explanation but when none came he continued. “Then what is your real name?”

“I don’t have one. Names are redundant for someone like me.”

The Uchiha’s face tightened, his eyes narrowing and an unknown emotion flashed in his eyes. Sai couldn’t tell what it was but he felt he needed to further clarify why he need no name.

“I don’t exist,” Sai explained. “I exist only to serve Lord Danzo.”

Itachi didn’t speak for awhile. He searched Sai’s face for any kind of emotion but the younger raven was unbothered. Turning back to the grave, the older raven finished his dango and put the stick on the napkin beside Sai’s. Absentmindedly, Itachi noticed Sai had rolled up his scroll.

Sai was content to remain quiet. If the Uchiha didn’t want to speak then he would respect his wishes and also remain quiet. The questions he had still circled in his mind but he refrained from asking them.

They sat in silence until Sai had to leave. He stood up, gathered the napkin along with his scroll and ink, and put it in his backpack. Itachi’s eyes were still fixed on the grave.

“Once again, I’m sorry for taking your spot. I’m leaving now so you can have it back.”

Itachi looked up at him and nodded. “Thank you for the dango. It was appreciated.”

Sai smiled. It was, as always, fake and he hoped Itachi wouldn’t say anything on it.  
“I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Perhaps.’

Sai nodded, bowed to both Itachi and the grave, and left. He felt something strange in his chest that he didn’t understand. He figured it was best to leave it be and let it pass.

Eventually, it did.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sai arrived in the evening, Itachi was waiting for him beside the grave. Sai noticed he wasn’t sitting against the tree but was sitting directly in front of the grave. The older raven looked lost in thought but when Sai came closer, he saw his expression fall into a neutral one.

“Good evening, Uchiha-sama.” Sai bowed to Itachi and then to the grave. He didn’t sit against the tree this time, instead he took a seat beside Itachi, making sure there was space between them.

“Good evening,” Itachi greeted but made no further move to start a conversation. That was fine by Sai, he figured he would pass the time by drawing.

He was in the middle of sketching the cliff when the crow that had been watching him from a distance flew to Itachi and landed on the grave. Sai could have sworn Itachi smiled for a brief moment.

“I suppose that’s how you knew all that information I told the grave? I have to admit it was clever to spy on me through an inconspicuous crow—”

“Shisui.”

Sai paused, putting his sketchbook and pencil down and tilting his head to the older raven in question.

“Shisui,” Itachi repeated. “His name was Shisui Uchiha.”

WIth this new information, Sai could recall what he knew of the infamous Shisui Uchiha: he was feared by every nation, a master of genjutsu, and a traitor to Konoha. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach, Sai had spent a lot of his time with someone who Lord Danzo deemed a traitor.

Itachi sighed quietly beside him and reached out to pet the crow. Sai was positive the crow leaned into the touch.

“Whatever you have been told about Shisui,” he begins and Sai can hear the anger underlying his calm tone. “It’s wrong.”

“Forgive me, Uchiha-sama, but I was told that Shisui Uchiha was a traitor to Konoha. A shinobi who tried to take down the entire Foundation, the very organization dedicated to protecting Konoha no matter what.”

Itachi’s eyes hardened and his hand fell away from the crow. The anger rolled off of Itachi in waves. Sai knew he had probably overstepped his boundaries— Itachi was Shisui’s friend after all— but he barely had a verbal filter to begin with. However, Sai had a feeling Itachi’s anger was directed to someone else.

“As I said, that information is wrong. Shisui tried doing the very opposite of what you were raised to believe.” 

There is something a little off about the Uchiha. Sai can’t quite place the feeling nor will he pry without consent from the older raven. He knows stepping his boundaries could potentially set off the Uchiha and as a result lead to his death.

Sai picks his sketchbook back up and continues to draw. The scratch of his pencil and the flow of the river are the only sounds between them. Itachi seems content to just stare at the grave. Sai wonders if his presence is making the Uchiha awkward about talking to the grave.

“Would you like me to leave?”

Itachi finally looks at him. “What for?”

“You aren’t speaking to Shisui-sama. Isn’t that what loved ones do to deceased loved ones?” Sai ponders that thought for a moment. “Perhaps I have the wrong information after all.”

When he gazes back at Itachi, he notices the Uchiha’s brows are furrowed as if contemplating something. It’s a moment later when Itachi closes his eyes and then makes a wave motion with his hand. Sai stares, confused. 

The crow that was perched on the grave hops down and hops over towards Sai. Sai watches the crow jump on his sketchbook and then turn to stare up at him. That’s when Sai notices the sharingan in the crow’s eye. He barely has time to blink before he hears Itachi mutter something and then everything goes black.

He opens his eyes in what feels like hours later but is probably only a few moments. Itachi is above him, watching him with a strange expression. It looks like concern? Sai isn’t sure.

Itachi helps Sai sit up and hands him his sketchbook. 

Everything looks normal, there’s no blood red world he has heard stories about. He supposes that’s a good sign.

“What—” Sai stops, quite completely because sitting against the grave is a man with short, curly hair and the same sharingan as Itachi. Sai thinks he does a good job hiding his shock.

The man chuckles and nudges Itachi. “He does look like Sasuke.”

Itachi looks a little crestfallen at the mention of his brother and Sai wonders why that was. Instead of pondering on that thought, he decides to focus on the mystery man in front of him.

The man is all smiles as he speaks directly to Sai now. “So your name is Sai, right? You’re the guy I’ve been spending all of my time with?”

Oh. This was Shisui?

Sai remembers his voice, he stammers to reply. “And you must be Shisui-sama?”

Shisui makes a look of disgust and waves his hand. “Please don’t use formalities on me. I'm dead, those things don't matter anymore. Just Shisui is fine. You can do the same with Itachi. ”

Sai makes a mental note to do just that. He glances at Itachi who… 

There’s an expression on Itachi’s face that looks completely foreign to Sai. He can’t think of a word for it but he has seen that same expression shared between lovers. He tears his gaze away, feeling like he is intruding on a very intimate moment.

Shisui notices and glances at Itachi before the raven can turn away. Shisui gives him that same look but somehow it looks softer. 

“Itachi,” Shisui breathes fondly. “You’re doing it again.”

Itachi blinks and his hand twitches, like he wants to reach out but he doesn’t. “I’m sorry,” he says not sounding apologetic at all.

Sai pieces it together and suddenly feels like he should give the two some privacy. 

“Would you like me to leave?” He echoes his earlier question and the two Uchihas look at him in surprise. 

“Why do you keep asking that?” Shisui is the one to speak, he sounds genuinely confused about why Sai would want to leave.

“I would think couples would want to have some privacy,” Sai explains and already begins to put his sketchbook away. He’s surprised when it’s Itachi who stops him from putting the book in his bag but it’s Shisui who snatches the book from his hands and begins to look through it.

“No, I think you’re stuck with us here, kiddo.” Shisui grins at Sai and then at Itachi who rolls his eyes. Shisui turns his attention to the book in his hands. “You draw really nice by the way. I’ve been watching you sketch for weeks now but I wanted to look back at all the drawings.”

Sai doesn’t stop the Uchiha from looking through his book nor does he make any move to take it back. If Shisui wants to look through drawings he had already seen, he can. Itachi, however, looks like he wants to look but also doesn’t want to impose on Sai’s privacy. Sai finds the thought absurd.

“You can look as well.” Sai motions for Itachi to look and, hesitantly, Itachi moves closer to Shisui and looks over the drawings with him.

As Sai watches them, he muses about the fact that neither of them denied Sai’s assumptions upon calling them a couple which confirmed it. Now that Sai knew they were together Sai could see why Itachi would defend Shisui as he did. He also thought back to Shisui’s first words. Lord Danzo had made a comment once about Sai bearing a resemblance to Sasuke Uchiha. Sai had seen the young Uchiha once while passing by the academy and had made the connection as well. They were indeed similar in looks. Was that the reason Itachi hadn’t killed him yet?

The call of Sai’s name brought him out of his thoughts. Shisui was handing his sketchbook back to him. Sai thanked the Uchiha and set the book in his bag, the book hit something hard and only then did Sai remember that he brought some food. It was a simple plate of sushi that Sai had thought the Uchiha would enjoy; a thank you for not killing him yesterday. He slipped it out and set in in front of him, pushing it to Itachi with a set of chopsticks.

Shisui stared with wide eyes. “Look at that ‘tachi! He brought you food.”

Itachi looked silently pleased and picked up the chopsticks. “Thank you, Sai.”

Sai nodded and absentmindedly noticed how Itachi looked a lot more relaxed and that he was showing more emotion than before when Shisui wasn’t visible.

Shisui made no move to eat some sushi but he watched Itachi eat. 

“Unfortunately, ‘tachi doesn’t eat much anymore. He’s always busy so I’m glad you brought him some food, Sai.”

Sai thought the nickname was odd to hear. He certainly wasn't used to hearing the fearsome Itachi Uchiha being called ‘tachi but he had to admit it made the Uchiha a little less intimidating.

Sai nodded again. “It’s no problem. A small thank you for not killing me yesterday.”

Shisui snickers and it sounds so carefree that Sai isn’t sure if this was the same Shisui Uchiha that Lord Danzo had told him was absolute scum. If Sai concentrated hard enough, Shisui reminded him of someone he knew years ago. Someone who he had forgotten about. 

Itachi looks apologetic. “I’m sorry I gave you that impression.” An apology was not something Sai would get used to hearing from Itachi. “It seems everywhere I go people’s first impression on me is I will try to kill them.”

Shisui looks sour at the words. He moves closer to Itachi and reaches out to pull Itachi’s hair out from where it’s hidden underneath his cloak. Itachi says nothing as Shusui bounces his hair in his hand.

“So Sai,” Shisui begins, still playing with Itachi’s hair as the raven eats the sushi. “You’re in the foundation.” It’s not a question. Shisui knows Sai is part of the foundation. “Do you ever get tired of all of it?”

“All of what?” Sai questions, not sure where this conversation is leading to. 

“The fighting?”

Sai doesn’t know if he gets tired of the fighting or not. He’s been fighting his whole life and will continue to until it kills him. It’s all he’s ever known. Even if he did get tired of it, what would he do? He doesn’t know life outside of the foundation, doesn't think he wants to.

“No,” he says. “It’s all I have ever known. It’s my purpose in life. I exist only to serve Lord Danzo.”

Sai wonders why he has to keep repeating himself to people. They should understand that all he is, and ever will be, is a tool that Lord Danzo uses.

Shisui’s hand stills and Itachi puts the now empty plate of sushi down. The two share a look that makes Sai wonder if they can communicate telepathically and then Shisui gets up and sets next to Sai, putting his arm around Sais shoulder. Sai forces himself to not reach for his tanto.

“And who says that?” Shisui sounds like he doesn’t believe a word of what Sai just said (which he probably doesn’t, Sai thinks). “Danzo? The foundation? There’s more to life than just fighting. You should be making friends, finding someone who interests you.”

“Unnecessary,” Sai insists.

Shisui looks at him from the corner of his eye. “You don’t ever get curious of what it’s like? To find someone that you would risk everything for?”

Sai knows Shisui is thinking of Itachi. Itachi has been quiet the whole time Shisui was talking but he is frowning and Sai feels strange.

“Did you risk everything for Itachi?’

As soon as the question is out, Sai wants to grab it and shove it back down his throat. Shisui tenses and slowly removes his arm from his shoulder. He gives Itachi a pained expression because Itachi isn’t looking at them anymore. His attention is to the empty plate and although his expression is calm, Sai has a feeling he is anything but that. He feels, probably for the first time that he can remember, guilty for asking that question and he wonders if this is why everyone pesters him to work on his verbal filter.

Sai wants to take it back but Shisui is already speaking.

“I did,” Shisui says. “For him and for the village.”

It’s like a switch. One moment Shisui looks pained and regretful and the next he’s all smiles and carelessness. He looks back down to Sai with this smile that Sai finds he envies a little.

“But you think I tried to conspire against the village right? That I was the villain of the story?”

Sai can only nod.

Itachi speaks up now and that hardened look is back in his eyes. Sai thinks it’s even stronger with the knowledge that they are together.

“He is no villain.” Itachi says this with such finality, Sai feels imposed to believe him.

“But Lord Danzo— “

“Danzo doesn’t trust me,” Shisui interrupted. “Never has and he never will. I can’t change what you grew up to believe, at least not as easy, but I can convince you that I’m not a bad guy. I’m pretty fun to be around, right Itachi?”

Itachi nods with an amused gleam in his eyes.

As much as Sai would want to get the opportunity to get to know Shisui (and the shocking thing is he does) he also has a mission he needs to get ready for. He had come to give Itachi the food, draw a little, and leave to his apartment. Meeting Shisui was an unexpected turn but not unwelcomed.

“Unfortunately, I have to get ready for a mission,” Sai informs somewhat regretfully.

Shisui pouts and Sai can’t believe this man was feared by entire nations.

“After weeks of you having one sided conversations with me, I at least wanted to ask you a few questions for a change.” 

Itachi looks amused with Shisui and signals him to come sit beside him. Shisui does and Sai pretends he doesn’t notice Shisui putting his hand over Itachi’s.

“I’m sorry for having to put you under this genjutsu but it was the only way for you to talk to Shisui and he really wanted to say hello.”

“It’s okay,” Sai tells him. “I’m assuming only you can break me out of it?”

Itachi nods and makes the release symbol but before he can utter the words, Shisui stops him.

“I just wanted to say thank you for stopping by and talking to me. It means a lot to me since I don’t get many visitors.” Shisui sounds embarrassed about it but Sai actually finds it a little sad. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Sai gives him a smile that Shisui blinks at.

“At least we have time to work on your smiles now,” Shisui mutters under his breath but Sai hears it. He’s not offended.

Sai watches Shisui wave to him and he awkwardly waves back then Itachi releases the genjutsu. He opens his eyes and finds he is sitting against the tree. He figures Itachi must have put him there while he was under the genjutsu. 

Itachi is watching him, his neutral expression back on his face. Sai wonders if Shisui is talking to him.

“I should be going now,” Sai announces and puts his sketchbook in his bag. He stands and takes the empty plate of sushi so Itachi doesn’t have to dispose of it himself. “I guess I’ll see you here tomorrow, Itachi?”

Itachi nods and glances at the grave, probably communicating with Shisui, then back at Sai. 

“Be careful on you mission, Sai.”

Sai gives him a smile and bows to Itachi and then to Shisui’s grave, hoping Shisui is sitting there. He disappears into the brush of the trees.

When he gets to his apartment and unloads his things, he notices his brush is gone. He curses himself and turns around to get ready to go back to the spot but he sees his window open. On the ledge is a crow holding his brush in its mouth. Sai approaches it and holds out his hand. The crow drops it in his palm and caws at him. 

Sai mutters a thank you and watches the crow fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shisui finally made an appearance!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got over my writers block!

Sai nurses the thoughts of his first meeting with Shisui Uchiha; the Uchiha is unlike any other Uchiha he has ever heard of. He had heard of Sasuke Uchiha who was grave and rather hushed for someone of his age. His view of Itachi Uchiha had been similar up until his last meeting with Itachi. He had seen a side of the Uchiha that he did not think possible. Sai thinks of the way Shisui and Itachi acted around each other, even with a stranger there, they seemed comfortable— Shisui far more than Itachi— but Itachi had still been relaxed. He thinks of how Shisui had said he bared similarities to Sasuke and once again wondered if that was the reason for them being at ease.

Sai blinks and focuses on the debriefing Danzo is giving. He is praised for dealing with yet another dangerous criminal and then is handed a book. A bingo book, Danzo says, and Sai takes it with a bow. He is given his next assignment and is dismissed.

Sai is covered in someone else’s blood and entertains the idea of heading to his apartment to wash up but he spots a crow on a branch and decides against it.

Itachi is waiting for him at Shisui’s grave. He’s smiling and Sai is willing to bet Shisui is the cause of it. The Uchiha waves over to Sai and his smile falters at the sight of all the blood on Sai’s clothes and on his face.

Sai waves back. “Good evening, Itachi,” Sai greets and takes a seat against the tree since Itachi is sitting in front of the grave. “I assume Shisui is here?”

Itachi nods and allows Sai to get comfortable before he offers to put him in the genjutsu so he can talk to Shisui. Sai moves quickly and is prepared for the sharp jolt that signifies he is under genjutsu.

Predictably, Shisui is sitting close to Itachi but his gaze is on Sai. He appears concerned and Sai figures it is because of the blood.

“I’m not injured,” Sai assures them. “At least not as bad as you think I am. This isn’t my blood.”

Shisui nods, satisfied. “How’d the mission go?”

Sai can’t give any details such as who it was he killed or what the man was planning to do. By the looks of it, Itachi knows he can’t tell him and he gives him a look that he translates as ‘you don’t have to tell us if it causes trouble’ and decides to give a vague reply.

“It was a success.” He settles for. “However I do have another assignment tomorrow.”

“They don’t give you time off?” Shisui asks as he leans closer to Itachi to grab his ponytail from where it’s hidden. Sai has noticed Shisui has somewhat of a fascination with the Uchiha’s hair.

“I’m part of the foundation. I don’t get ‘time off’ I only wait for my next assignment.”

“It’s still time off.”

“If you want to call it that.”

Itachi chuckles, soft and almost too quiet to hear but it’s there and it gets Sai’s full attention.

“This is familiar,” Itachi muses, his tone melancholy. 

Shisui smiles at Itachi but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Sai knows Itachi was probably referring to a time with Sasuke before the Uchiha clan was annihilated. He wonders if Sasuke would banter with Shisui often? Once again, Sai feels like he shouldn’t be here, sharing this moment with the two. He stands up and looks towards the Naka river. The blood on his face and on his hands is beginning to dry and it is uncomfortable. He wants to wash it off but he isn’t sure if Shisui can leave the grave.

“I need to wash the blood off,” Sai explains when they give him a questioning look. 

Shisui gets up and stretches (odd, Sai didn’t think dead people needed to stretch). Itachi gets up as well and follows Sai towards the river. Shisui is still with them so Sai thinks maybe Shisui isn’t confined to just his grave.

The river is cold but the blood washes off after Sai scrubs at it for a few minutes. He can hear Shisui talk to Itachi about something that occurred in the past. Itachi must remember because he corrects Shisui with a gentle smile. Sai chances a peak at them and sees Shisui give Itachi a kiss on the lips. Its quick and innocent, more like a peck than an actual kiss, but Itachi melts underneath him. Sai can hear the content sigh come from the Uchiha’s lips and he turns away before they can see him looking.

“Almost done there, kiddo?” Shisui places his hands on Sai’s shoulder, causing Sai to almost lose his balance but he catches himself in time. Shisui watches him clean the blood from his cheek.

“The river is cold,” Sai notes because he doesn’t know what to say. He’s not good with small conversation.

Shisui hums and squats beside Sai, he cups his hands in the water and splashes it to Sai’s face. Sai blinks and gives him a blank stare that Shisui laughs at.

“Itachi and I used to come out here in the middle of the night and just watch the stars,” Shisui begins and Sai is glad that he is filing the silences for him. He notices Itachi hasn’t moved from his spot. “We would train sometimes but most of the time we would just relax and talk about pointless things. Often times I would bring him treats because poor ‘tachi would be too busy with his anbu business that he didn’t have time to treat himself to his favorite sweets. So when I saw you bring the dango, I knew I had to talk to you and thank you for that.”

Sai pretends Shisui’s words don’t affect him like they actually do. He pretends that he doesn’t feel a warm tingly spot in his chest and ignore the urge to run to the sweet shop and buy dango. He squashes all of these feelings and dries his hands before slipping his gloves back on.

“You’re welcome.” Sai smiles, hopes its enough to please Shisui but Shisui looks uneasy about his smile. Surprisingly, its Itachi who approaches him and he asks Sai to relax his jaw. Sai does and lets his face fall into a neutral expression. 

“Now smile,” Itachi orders and Shisui stands beside him to observe.

Sai smiles.

“Relax.”

He does.

“Smile.”

Sai can see Itachi doesn’t look happy and neither does Shisui who looks like he is mentally trying to fix his smile. Sai doesn’t think there is anything wrong with it. A smile is a smile.

“Sai, I know you said emotions aren’t really your thing but your smiles need some work.” Shisui reaches out and pinches Sai’s cheeks. Sai swats his hand earning a laugh from Shisui.

“There’s nothing wrong with my smile,” Sai insists.

“There is though; it’s fake.”

“And that’s a problem?”

Shisui scratches his head and nods but he doesn’t say anything else about his smile, possibly leaving that conversation for another day.

“You didn’t happen to bring any food did you, Sai?” Shisui asks instead and Sai is about to question how he would be able to eat when Itachi asks for him. “Okay so maybe I can’t eat but it would be nice to watch you two eat a little bit.”

Sai decides Shisui is a strange person but that is not a bad thing.

Sai walks back with them to the grave and answers Shisui’s question about himself even though he doesn’t have an answer to all of them: He doesn’t have a favorite color, he has hobbies, he likes certain foods and dislikes others, he has no immediate family but he vaguely remembers someone who was like a brother that grew up with him, he has no friends, he has no last name, he has no recollection of his real parents. By the end of it the onslaught of questions, Shisui is silent and glances at Itachi who sighs and asks Sai about his drawings. Shisui digs in his backpack for the sketchbook he always carries and looks through it again.

And Sai decides he likes being in their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
